System reliability in computer systems can be affected by system memory, which can be a common source of system failures. Memory modules, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), may use error-correcting code (ECC) to detect and correct some memory errors. However, ECC may be applied inefficiently and without discriminating between different types of memory failures. This may lead to unnecessary replacement of a memory module, even though the error may be related to a memory channel failure and not the memory module itself.